


The Check-in

by Crystal_Skullz



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Deepthroating, Deviant Crowley, Flustered Aziraphale, M/M, Oral Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Skullz/pseuds/Crystal_Skullz
Summary: “Crowley dear, please, there are customers here!” Aziraphale made a weak push to move the demon away from his reddened neck. Crowley had been kissing and nipping at it all afternoon as Aziraphale catalogued his new books. “We can do that later, love.”Crowley gave a fake pout, crossing his arms in annoyance. “You said that yesterday, angel. At this point you’re just teasing me.” He was attempting to get the angel to take pity on him, but to no such luck.





	The Check-in

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first smut I've written for Good Omens, and the third smut I've written overall. Basically Crowley is a terrible influence, but Aziraphale loves him anyway. Hope you like it!

“Crowley dear, please, there are customers here!” Aziraphale made a weak push to move the demon away from his reddened neck. Crowley had been kissing and nipping at it all afternoon as Aziraphale catalogued his new books. “We can do that later, love.”

Crowley gave a fake pout, crossing his arms in annoyance. “You said that yesterday, angel. At this point you’re just teasing me.” He was attempting to get the angel to take pity on him, but to no such luck.

Aziraphale chuckled at the gesture. Crowley was rather cute when he didn’t get his way. “Well my dear, tonight I promise l’ll make good on my word, but the shop is open at the moment and I’d rather not be indecent in front of my clientele,” he chirped, ignoring Crowley’s advances in favor of carrying a mountain of books off to shelve them at the back of the shop. “Besides, I haven’t eaten yet today and I’m quite-“ Aziraphale was cut off by the bell above the door ringing to alert the shop of potential customers. However, these were no customers. Striding elegantly through the bookshop’s entrance was none other than Gabriel and Michael.

Crowley turned his head toward the doorway in boredom before just briefly catching a glimpse of the two. Suddenly he felt his stomach drop in fear. “Oh ssshit!” Crowley hissed in a panic as he began frantically searching for a hiding place.

“What is it, dear boy?” Aziraphale turned to look near the front door and the color immediately drained from his face in response to the approaching figures. He quickly obscured himself by a bookshelf before looking over to the still frantic demon. “Crowley, under my desk! Go!” He waved his hands in Crowley’s direction to hurry him along as he scurried underneath the wooden frame. However, thanks to his lanky figure, part of Crowley was still slightly visible. Thinking quickly, Aziraphale rushed over and took a seat at the desk to further hide the demon from view. All the while the sound of footsteps had steadily grown closer, causing the adrenaline to spike in both Aziraphale and the demon just below him. Both knew the punishment that would befall them if they were caught fraternizing with one another. Especially since it had become much more than just fraternizing in the past century much to their mutual pleasure, but no one in heaven or hell needed to know that.

Aziraphale thought it best to scoot himself as close as possible to the desk until his soft belly was pressed tightly against the wood. He made the move to widely part his legs so that Crowley would have more room in the cramped space. Aziraphale then snatched up the nearest book and slipped on his reading glasses. He looked quickly behind him as the footsteps rounded the corner, opening to a random page to appear busy.

The angel’s mind began racing for a reason that both Gabriel and Michael would pop in so unexpected. Perhaps heaven and hell _had_ found out about their “fraternizing” and decided to smite them. At this terrifying realization Aziraphale’s real panic had begun to sit in, but he was promptly torn from his thoughts as Gabriel’s voice rang through the shop.

“Aziraphale! We’ve come for our scheduled check-in. Michael is here with me.”

Aziraphale mentally cursed while also breathing a sigh of relief at the information. How could he forget about the scheduled check-in this month?! It wasn’t like him to forget things like that. However, with how Crowley had been hanging on him recently and diverting his attention to… ahem… other things, he wasn’t sure why he was all that surprised.

Aziraphale could feel sweat forming on the back of his neck as he responded, attempting to sound pleasant and not as nervous as he felt. “I’m back here a-at my desk!”

As soon as the familiar faces of both Gabriel and Michael had come into view he began to feel himself tensing. A few contingency plans began running through his head. He supposed that if they _were_ caught he could create some sort of distraction until he and Crowley were able to escape. However, the worst-case scenario would be that he’d need to fend the archangels off by himself so that at least Crowley could retreat. He didn’t like either of those options very much, but losing Crowley wasn’t something he’d ever allow. He’d never be able to live with himself if something befell his demon. Crowley had become his everything after all.

In that agonizing moment of thought Crowley must have sensed the angel’s stress as Aziraphale suddenly felt a warm and reassuring hand on his thigh. The action was appreciated and had calmed him down slightly, but not by much. Both of their lives were on the line here and he couldn’t afford to mess anything up.

“Ah, there you are.” Aziraphale looked back to see Gabriel with the usual fake smile plastered across his face. Michael didn’t bother with a greeting as she gazed around the shop with an upturned nose before coming to stand by Gabriel’s side. Both were dressed in their immaculate gray suits, perfectly pressed and tailored. Aziraphale then began to feel a little self-conscious at his own very old and weathered clothing. Reaching up to straighten his bowtie absentmindedly he gave a strained smile.

“I-I would stand to greet you but I’m very busy at the moment,” Aziraphale lied before laughing nervously, reaching up to take off his glasses.

“That’s alright. Michael and I just need a moment of your time.” Gabriel smoothed down the front of his jacket before stepping closer.

Aziraphale subconsciously readjusted himself in his seat at the sudden action; sweat starting to run down the back of his neck. “Of course! What can I do for you?” he answered back a bit too quickly, eyes darting between both archangels.

Gabriel threw Michael an amused albeit slightly irritated look before turning more seriously to Aziraphale. “You didn’t forget about our check-in did you? We scheduled it a while ago.” His fake smile returned in full force.

“O-oh right! Right! Of course not! Just a little scatterbrained at the moment I suppose. I swear I’d lose my head if it wasn’t-“

Gabriel interrupted him. “Well, just make sure to remember for the next time. Anyways,” clapping his hands together he continued, “how’s everything going?”

_Terrible now that you’re here_ , Aziraphale wanted to say. “Well, I should say that everything has been going quite nicely at the moment.”

The angel was about to elaborate on his answer until he felt hot breath wafting against his crotch, causing him to jump a little. He then looked between both Gabriel and Michael in a panic to see if they’d caught on, but neither archangels seemed to have noticed the action.

_Certainly Crowley hadn’t meant to do that on purpose_ , Aziraphale thought, taking a deep breath before continuing. “Just this past month I was able to thwart a satanic cult before they’d succeeded in summoning a demon,” he smiled. “Also, I went to visit the church nearby to- _ack_!”

Aziraphale choked mid-sentence at the hand that had begun massaging his crotch in slow circles.

“To what?” Gabriel asked, motioning his hand for Aziraphale to continue as Michael raised an elegant eyebrow in mild interest.

Aziraphale could feel his face beginning to grow red and hoped that it wouldn't be noticeable enough to comment on. _What the hell was Crowley doing?!_

“Oh um, t-to set the pastor back on t-the right path. You see he had been-“ Aziraphale gasped when he felt the zipper to his pants slowly slide open, Crowley’s hot breath returning to his crotch.

_Damn it, Crowley!_

The angel tried his best to push through his growing arousal in order to continue. “The pastor had been using the church m-money to um.. _ooo.._ t-to gamble,” he just barely managed before clenching his jaw shut.

“Ah,” Gabriel chuckled in dark amusement, “well let’s hope he stays on the right path. We don’t need more souls going to hell this quarter. There’s been a steady decline in heaven ever since...”

But Aziraphale didn’t hear the rest. He could only continue to look at Gabriel and nod now and again in feigned interest as he fought against the moan trying to claw its way up his throat. He eyes nearly rolled back into his head as Crowley pulled his hard length from his pants, giving it a few slow strokes before halting all movement. The angel’s hips betrayed him then, bucking an inch at the loss of friction. He could almost see the shit-eating grin on Crowley’s face through the wood in front of him. _Crowley is in so much trouble._

Then Gabriel’s voice came back into focus once more. “But you already knew that. Michael here has been having issues with converting lost souls as well.”

Michael appeared bored as she nodded in response. “We need every angel working at their full potential in order to overcome it.” She then gave a very pointed look at Aziraphale. The angel might have felt a little hurt by this had it not been for the fact that his cock was aching for attention. He had to grip his desk a little tighter then as the demon’s hand returned to his dick, continuing its ministrations. 

Gabriel frowned. “Yes, so true.” He then turned his attention back to Aziraphale. “What do you think of the decline Aziraphale?”

“T-the what? The.. oh yes! Awful really.”

Aziraphale was really struggling to speak at this point thanks to Crowley’s skillful fingers gliding over his length. He could feel pre-cum beginning to leak from his tip. He could barely shield the embarrassment from his face at how Crowley was debauching him in front of his superiors. Even worse he could feel himself growing harder over the idea of it. _Was he getting off on Gabriel and Michael seeing him like this?_ He blushed harder at the thought, his face beginning to resemble a cherry tomato.

“I just think it’s- _ohhh_!” Aziraphale moaned. The angel suddenly felt Crowley wrap his wet tongue around the tip of his cock before oh so slowly sliding the hot length into that sinful, velvety mouth. The angel’s mouth hung open in shock before he slapped a hand to it, eyes wide.

The angel screamed in mental anguish. _Has Crowley lost his mind?!_

Unfortunately at this point Gabriel had begun to sense that something was off. Both he and Michael looked to one another in concern before stepping closer. The grip Aziraphale had on the edge of his desk tightened significantly, knuckles turning white. He fought every instinct in his body to buck his hips in reckless abandon and instead clenched his teeth so tight he thought they might crack.

“You alright there Aziraphale?” Gabriel was looking Aziraphale up and down in confusion, Michael mirroring the action.

Aziraphale forced himself to speak. “Oh _ooo_ um I- _yes_! Or uh n-no- _uhn_ I mean,” he struggled. “I think _ah_ p-perhaps I ate so- _uuuh_ -mething unagreeable.” It was a feeble attempt at a lie but it’s all he could think of as Crowley began bobbing his head up and down the angel’s length at an unrelenting pace, tongue lathing the underside of his cock. Aziraphale felt as though he could spontaneously combust.

Gabriel grimaced. “Well that’s always the risk you take when you sully the temple of your body with gross matter I’m afraid.” Michael nodded in agreement, disgust barely hidden from her face.

Aziraphale gave a strained smile then, just managing to disguise a loud moan as a noise of agreement. The hot wetness of the demon’s mouth was driving him crazy. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take before their cover was blown, no pun intended.

Michael gave a curt nod and opened her mouth to further criticize the angel when suddenly Aziraphale lurched forward over his desk, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. _Oh fuck fuck fuck,_ he sang in his head. Crowley had apparently gotten bored of just bobbing on his dick and had taken Aziraphale down to the back of his throat, swallowing around his swollen head. The demon always knew just how to drive Aziraphale wild, even in inconvenient times such as this. It was enough to make the angel’s toes curl in his leather shoes and cause his eyes to roll into the back of his head. Aziraphale swore he could even hear light sucking noises from under his desk, and he prayed to God that neither of the angels standing beside him would take notice.

“Oh, well,” Gabriel paused. “Perhaps Michael and I will check in another time when you aren’t so… under the weather as they say.” He gave Aziraphale a confused smile and pat on the back, causing the angel to choke slightly before nodding. His eyes were tightly shut and his face was anywhere but in Gabriel and Michael’s direction.

“Yes,” Michael chimed in. “Another time.”

After both archangels gave each other a rather questioning look they began to walk away from Aziraphale and back to the bookstore entrance. It wasn’t until they were out of eyesight that Aziraphale allowed himself to moan lowly, Crowley cheekily dipping his tongue into the angel’s slit before sucking roughly.

Aziraphale furrowed his eyebrows and shot back in his seat, stealing a look under the desk at the demon smirking around his reddened cock. He was about to scold him until Michael poked her head back around the corner.

“Did you say something?” She asked.

Aziraphale blanched and scrambled to push himself up to his desk even closer, his head shooting in her direction. The jerky action caused Crowley to choke around the angel’s cock, giving Aziraphale a slight sense of satisfaction through the haze of lust and dread.

He smiled breathlessly at her. “Oh no! Not at all!”

Michael gave him a look of annoyance. “Alright then.” She turned on her heel to walk back to the front, face disappearing behind the shelves once more. Aziraphale listened intently with baited breath until the bell on the door had sounded to mark their exit of the shop before his attention was ripped back to the demon still latched to his cock. Crowley gave an especially hard suck then, causing Aziraphale to groan out loud. He pushed against the desk to scoot himself away, Crowley crawling after him, still mouthing his dick.

“Oh, Crowley!” Aziraphale moaned loudly. Thrusting into Crowley’s mouth in wanton abandon, which the demon eagerly allowed. It was when Crowley’s hand had reached up to gently tug on Aziraphale’s balls that the angel finally broke.

Gripping Crowley’s hair tightly Aziraphale let out the most delicious noises as he poured himself into the demon’s sinful mouth. Thick ropes of cum ran down Crowley’s throat as he continued to suck the angel greedily. Aziraphale’s mouth was parted in a silent scream as his orgasm raced through him, alighting every nerve in his body before replacing his urgency with a familiar floating peacefulness.

Once Aziraphale’s hips had stilled and his moaning became strained due to overstimulation Crowley slid his mouth off the angel’s dick with a wet pop before giving him a few loving strokes with his hand and pulling away completely.

Aziraphale had collapsed back into his chair completely spent, his face the picture of pure contentment. Crowley couldn’t contain the urge then to lift himself up and place a gentle kiss to Aziraphale’s lips before pulling away and smiling down at him mischievously.

“How was that, angel?”

Aziraphale breathed heavily, fighting to open his eyes as he moved to put his softened dick away. “Crowley I can’t believe you did that.”

Crowley smiled and ran a hand through the angel’s blonde locks. “Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it.”

Aziraphale was about to give a snappy retort until reality had finally begun to sink in. Coming back to his senses he suddenly remembered that there had been customers in the shop while all of this had taken place. He flushed a deep red in embarrassment. Surely the whole shop had echoed with his pleasured moaning. He slowly rose to his feet before walking towards the front of the store to inevitably apologize to his guests only to find that the store was completely empty.

Standing near the entrance dumbfounded, Aziraphale felt two arms wind around him from the back to clasp him tightly to the body behind him. “Don’t worry, angel. I sent everyone away just before you came down my throat,” the demon teased.

Aziraphale detached the arms from his sides and spun around in frustration. “Crowley that’s not the point! Gabriel and Michael could have caught you! You’re such a- a- a DEMON!”

Crowley laughed loudly at Aziraphale’s accusation, the angel’s disheveled appearance not at all matching his prim and proper tone. “Oh come on, love. Just having a bit of fun.” He leaned in for a quick kiss but Aziraphale reached up to push his face away.

“Just for that there will be no lovemaking tonight!” Aziraphale shouted as he went to move past the demon, once more picking up his mountain of books to continue shelving them in their proper location.

Crowley opened his mouth a couple times to complain but thought better of it. He didn’t want to push his luck any further. Besides, seeing Aziraphale so helplessly turned on by his touch had been worth it. The demon strode past the angel to the back room before calling out to him. “How about a drink?”

Aziraphale sighed before looking in Crowley’s direction. “A drink and that’s all.”

“Yea yea,” Crowley grumbled.

Aziraphale allowed himself to smile slightly at that. Crowley was such a bad influence on him, but deep down he knew that that was one of his best qualities. Smiling wider the angel began humming to himself as he shelved his books, his lover currently pouring them two glasses of red wine.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Don't worry, Aziraphale didn't stay mad at Crowley and they had super steamy sex later that night. Also, Aziraphale may have discovered that he's pretty kinky.


End file.
